This replication proposed four research subproject that will provide research support for faculty members for the period 2000-2004. There are six subprojects from the Chemistry department, six subprojects from the College of Pharmacy and one subproject from the Physics department. There are four major goals of this MBRS/SCORE application. These are that (1) all investigators accomplish the specific aims defined by their individual subprojects, (2) all investigators increase their scientific competitiveness, (3) the research capability at Xavier University be enhanced, and (4) new investigators with Pilot projects develop into more scientifically competitive researchers. The accomplishment of these goals is attainable with a strong faculty and administrative support. The faculty that have submitted subprojects to be included in this application are very capable of contributing to the success of this program and to achieving the goals that have been defined for themselves in their own projects.